1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for tracking of work-related items, and, in particular, to computer-based methods and systems for tracking of tasks and other work-related items.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In collaborative work environments, tasks are often created, and progress on the tasks must be tracked. To facilitate tracking of a task, a computer system can be used to store work items that identify tasks, and to update the work items when an action is taken by, for example, an individual assigned to the task.
A work item can be, for example, an actionable item, such as a task, which can be assigned to a specific person and can have associated data related to an associated action. A work item can also be, for example, work-related data, such a work scenario or work requirement, that should be tracked. A work item can be associated with a variety of projects. In the case of a software project, a work item can contain information about a specific issue such as, for example, a software bug or a change request.
The information contained in a work item can include values such as dates, integers, worker identifiers, or action identifiers. A work item can be stored as, for example, a row of values in a database, where the values are associated with corresponding field types. The work items can be updated to track progress on activity associated with the work item.